Armario de escobas
by PJ Sprung
Summary: One-shot. Argentina necesita pedirle algo muy importante a Chile. Y es porque no quiere estar sola. Pero deberá utilizar un método inusual para convencerlo. Por favor review-


**Disclaimer:** la serie Axis Powers: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

-OC's latinos Argentina y Chile me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Algunas palabrotas (?)

Si no les gusta, tengo mejores xD

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile

**Datos:** Argentina es mujer. Y SI LLEGA A SER CANON DEBE SERLO. o.o

Disfrútenlo, y si no les gusta vayan a pelar apios con Miku.

'Tooc toc!' llamó alguien a la puerta.

Chile estaba sentado leyendo. La vocecita le sonaba familiar.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y miró por la cerradura.

"Conchetumare, es esa idiota otra vez" pensó.

-¿Me vas a abrir?- preguntó la voz de Argentina del otro lado.

'No, no quiero que pases weona, no ves que estoy ocupado' se dijo mientras permitía pasar a la argentina. Ella dio saltitos hacia el interior del cuarto de estar.

-Che, Chile-san, ¿a que no sabés que pasó hoy? –dijo la ojiverde-Me puse a cocinar unas milanesas pero me fui al baño, me quedé encima tres horas porque aparte hoy me morfé un asadito, y no me di cuenta que deje prendida la hornalla! Por Dios mío, que boluda! Pero en fin, se quemó mi casa y necesito que me ayudes.

El chileno, tras la perorata de su vecina, se quedó con una cara de 'Qué mierda te pasa?' y luego dijo:

-Esto...pos me alegro, pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi casa? ¿Qué no puedes pedirle ayuda a Brasil, o a tu primo este...Uruguay, no sé?

-No,nomnom –replicó ella- Es que con ellos, bah, todo no está bien.

-En serio?

-Y sí, me estás diciendo que pida ayuda a ese tarado de Brasil que ayer me llamó preguntando si conocía a un tal Roberto...

-Ya, ya, a mi también me lo dicen. –Suspiro como perdiendo la paciencia.- Reitero mi pregunta, ¿por qué yo?

Argentina permanecía callada y muy quieta, como si estuviese por ver el izamiento de la bandera.

-Argentina, te hablo en serio. Tienes miles de otros que te ayuden y yo estoy ocupando. Así que responde.

Ella no notaba su seriedad. Tenía la modalidad italiana encendida, es decir, se distraía.

-Bueeno... este, que necesito alguien en quien confiar y, bueno, los demás no son así...

Chile se veía perturbado.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Así, de confiables, che.-le respondió.- No todos irían a apagar el humo de la casa de una argentina, ¿no?

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero es que vos tenés todos los recursos y eso...Nadie me quiere ayudar, y si les pido van a decir ' miren, al fin venís arrastrándote a suplicar' y es que es tan difícil...

Manuel ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, pos si te ayudo ya no vengas. Y no creas que hago esto porque te quiero...es para que ya no molestes, ¿bien?

Se dibujó una alegre expresión en el rostro de Dolores.

-AWWW GRACIAS, CHE!-exclamó mientras le daba un gran abrazo al chileno- Sos un capo. Viste que se puede confiar en vos?

-See, sí, como digas. Ahora vamos, que me hiciste perder la hoja de Residencia en la Tierra.

A una velocidad casi hiperactiva, Argentina tomó del brazo a Chile y lo condujo a su casa, que quedaba bastante cerca.

-Bueeno, acá estamos- dijo cuando abrió la puerta- Perdonáme por el desorden, pero es que estaba leyendo.

-Leyendo?

-Bah, leyendo un manual de bailar. Es que América nos invitó a una fiesta y yo soy re atrasada, tango nomás.

'Ayayayay...por qué le tengo tanta paciencia' se dijo Chile.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está el fuego?-impacientemente dijo.

-Está por acá, vení, ¡dale!- gritó la castaña señalando una puerta- Vamos, che, ¡vení y apágalo!

'Dios mío, Santa madre... hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo' pensaba el pobre sureño.

Argentina corrió hasta una habitación. Tenía que ser una broma.

-Loco, te estás acercando, ¡vamos!- le gritaba la chica desde una habitación.

Chile corrió hasta la puerta, donde lo esperaba su compañera. Ella señaló la puerta de una habitación y susurró:

-Acá esta el fuego. No puedo abrir la puerta porque sino sale. Tenés que entrar vos a mirar.

-Bueno, pero escucha...

-No, nada- interrumpió-Entrá y punto, dale, che.

Abrió la puerta, lo empujó y eso resultó ser un armario con escobas. La argentina rió y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

Chile aporreaba la puerta, furioso.

-¡IDIOTA WEONA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA TE DIGO! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó de manera violenta.

Argentina sólo reía. Le divertía oír al castaño encerrado con escobas, trapos y escurridores.

-¡TENGO QUE IR A CASA! ¡ME TOMASTE POR IDIOTA! ¡TE CREES QUE SOY UN TARADO! ASDFGFf

-No,¡no te vas a ir todavía!-exclamó Dolores de una manera muy infantil.

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO FLAITE WEONA?

-¡No te digo!-sacó la lengua, muy inmadura.

Era una suerte que el de ojos miel estuviera encerrado, pues el estallido de ira hubiese sido peor estando afuera.

-¡! O SINO DEJAME SALIR!- golpeaba la puerta que bloqueaba Argentina.

-Bueno, Chilecito (¡cómo odiaba el que lo llamara así!) Te voy a dejar salir... con la condición de que respondas a mi pregunta.

El chileno se tranquilizó de a poco. No le venía nada bien desatarse en reacciones tsunderes, lo hacían quedar mal.

-Está bien, Dolores. Hazme ya la mald... perdón, pregunta.

-Chile, ¿viste que mi casa estaba desordenada?

-'No, ni me di cuenta'-dijo con sarcasmo.-CON EL TREMENDO DESORDEN CREES QUE NI LO HE NOTADO?

-Ta' bueno...pero yo te dije por qué estaba así mi casa,¿no? Es que...

-Estabas leyendo...

-Sí, sí. Y leía porque quería bailar...

-Ajá, pero si no me equivoco, tú leías porque... este...-se agarró la cabeza pensando- pasó algo con EEUU, no sé...

Argentina lo paró en seco.

-Una fiesta. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

La joven cambió el tono de voz. Quería preguntárselo y estaba más que dispuesta.

-Si vos...si vos querías ir conmigo.

Chile se quedó quieto, como diciendo "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

-Y-y-yo, entonces po... bien.

-¡Decime que sí!-lanzó ella

Chile vio que ya no tenía opción ante su vecina. Era o ir a un baile con ella o quedarse encerrado en un armario. Y el preferiría lo último. Pero algún extraño sentimiento cruzó por su mente.

-Te voy a decir que iré si me sacas de aquí.-dijo con una tonada muy seria- Sino...

Ella no se hizo esperar y abrió la puerta antes de que el terminara la frase. Manuel se encontró cara a cara con esa chica, de expresión muy vivaz y risueña.

-¿'Tonce? – preguntó con su característico lunfardo.

El joven, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y no había acabado de hacerlo cuando la argentina se abalanzó sobre el en un gran abrazo, en el cual el terminó –¡pobre!-de espaldas al piso, con ella encima haciendo referencia al gran peso que le hacía cargar siempre.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, che!- no cesaba de repetir la de ojos color olivo- Es lo más lindo que hayas hecho por mi, Chile-san!

-Ya cálmate, sólo lo hago para que dejes de fastidiar. Y para estar con los otros.

-Sí, claro.

-Ahora...sólo te pediré...¡¿TE PUEDES QUITAR YA DE ENCIMA?

Argentina se dio cuenta de que lo aplastaba y se incorporó, con una expresión de vergüenza en su blanco rostro.

-De nuevo, gracias. Te veo mañana, pasaré por vos a las siete...

-Sí, sí... no estoy para jugar a las citas.

Argentina se ruborizó.

-Y otra cosa- dijo mientras ella la acompañaba a la salida-... ¡¿POR QUE CUERNOS TENIAS QUE ENCERRARME EN UN ARMARIO CON ESCOBAS?

La chica nación se limitó a reír.

-Es que sólo yo se convencerte-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Les gustó? Ojalá que sí. Con esta pareja quisiera ir 'de a poco', ustedes me entienden .

Por favor comenten!

Notas:

_*A todos los chilenos que hayan leído esto, no se ofendan y perdón si hago a su Chile bastante ofensivo, gruñón o tsundere... es que así lo pintan. Y disculpen si no conozco chilensis (EN MI VIDA HE OIDO HABLAR A UN CHILENO) y si exageré con el lunfardo de Argentina *blush*_

_**~Iroha **_


End file.
